Realization
by Had Enough
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point and it seems that Lauren has reached hers. How far will Bo go to fix her mistakes? AU. Doccubus. Very little Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Realization

**I own nothing Lost Girl belongs to Showcase and it's creators.**

Lauren's POV

A person gets to a certain point and then they can no longer take it. I think I have finally met that point. Its funny that walking into Bo's room and seeing her kissing Tamsin is when I realized that I have reached that point.

"Lauren." is all Bo says when she sees me and Tamsin just sits there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I'm just gonna go." I say and turn as quickly as I can so that they both will not see the tears that are running down my face. I don't think I have ever ran down stairs that fast in my life.

"Lauren," I hear Bo's footsteps behind me, " Lauren please wait it wasn…"

I turned on her before she can even finish her sentence, "Let me guess… It wasn't what it looks likes Lauren, It was just a feed Lauren, It didn't mean anything Lauren. Well guess what Bo! It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done."

"What?" her face has this look like she can't understand these words that I am saying.

I see Tamsin walking down the stairs with the same look on her face. Is it really that hard to think that the poor little human would reach her breaking point and be the one to call it quits on a relationship with a fae.

Trying to keep the tears at bay a reply " Im done Bo. I can't take it anymore. I'm done sitting on the side lines waiting for my turn. I deserve more than that. I came to terms with Dyson because I had to, I was okay with the random people, I get it you're a Succubus and you have needs that I, as a weak little human, can't take care of. I can make myself deal with all that. What I can't deal with is you bringing in another fae that I see everyday that will rub in my face that they have been with you and can sustain you and I'll never be able to that," I can hardly get out the words through my sobbing at this point, " You don't get it Bo! You'll never get it! It kills me that I can't be what you need! I love you so much and I have all but killed myself to keep you safe, hell at times I thought it was going to come down to that."

"Lauren, baby…," she reaches out to touch me, I slap her hand away and she gasps.

"No you don't get to touch me or call me baby anymore!" I scream. I look at Tamsin and she can't seem to move she is so shocked.

Bo now has tears running down her face and it breaks my heart to know that woman I love is crying because of my words. As much as her tears kill me I know that I have to do something for myself before she breaks me past the point of no return.

"I love you Bo… but I'm done." Turning, I walk out the door of the crack shack. Walking to my car I realized that leaving her hurts more than I could have ever imagined it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Realization

**I own nothing Lost Girl belongs to Showcase and it's creators.**

Bo's POV

My body is frozen but all I want to do is scream and run after her.

Tamsin has seemed to break out of her shock first and comes to stand in front of me but I just stare at the door that is right past her head.

"Bo." is all she says and that seems to break me out of my paralysis.

"Oh my God. No please no. No. !" I scream and sob and it does nothing to help because she still not coming back. I feel like I can't breath, Lauren saying I'm done is on repeat in my head. Tamsin starts to shake me and the last thing I hear before I black out is Tamsin yelling my name.

* * *

><p>Still Bo's POV<p>

I wake up but I'm no longer in the crack shack. The room I am in is all white but has no doors and two chairs are sitting face to face in the center of the room. There is a peson that is siting in one of the chairs with their back towards but hasn't turned around.

"Hello." I get up and start to walk to who I can now tell is a woman. She does not respond, " Who are you? Where am I?" I ask but she still has not turned around. I proceed to walk towards and grab her shoulder to turn her around, "Look lady wh…., what the hell!" I yell.

The person in the chair looks just like me when the Succubus comes out and is pissed. Her eyes are the brightest blue that I have ever seen and she is wearing the same clothes as me. Witch is really just a black bra and my leather pants. Tasmin had ripped off my shirt earlier.

She finally speaks, " What have you done!?" she gets up to come at me but I see that she that she is chained to the chair. She continues to yell at me "You stupid bitch! You let her go! You couldn't keep your pants for five minutes! You drove our mate away!"

"Hold up, what do you mean mate?" I asked confused. She sits down but still has that pissed off look on her face.

"Lauren. You drove Lauren off. You drove our mate off you idiot!" she replies.

"How do you know Lauren, and what do you mean our mate." I ask.

"I can't believe that I am apart of this idiot," she says more to herself. She makes eye contact and then says,"I am you. I am the Succubus that you have locked up and chained down deep inside and that you try to forget. Welcome to my prison." she jokes and gives a half smile but as fast as it comes it goes and she goes back to looking angry.

"Your lying." I protest but my gut is telling me that she is not.

"Oh really?" she says " then how do I know that you every time you have sex with someone now you have to picture Lauren to be able to get through it and the last couple of times you can't feed because I won't let you."

"Oh my God, you are me."

"No shit bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Realization

**I own nothing Lost Girl belongs to Showcase and it's creators.**

Bo's POV

"Okay I'm so confused right now. How are you here? What do I call you?" I ask.

"You can call me Ysabeau. As for how I'm here I have no idea, all I know is that you have spit us somehow and locked me down here. " she says.

"What do you mean split us? All I know is that when you take over you tend to kill people." I state

"We are not ment to be like this," she says "we aren't meant to be separated like this. Have you ever met another fae that has a problem with controlling their powers?"

"But Trick…"

She cuts me off "Trick maybe our grandfather but he does not have our best interest at heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Trick has pretty much sold his own daughter to the dark do you really think he cares about us? He knows that if we live like we are meant to, together as one, that he won't have the power to control us anymore."

"Don't talk about Trick like that!"

"Why. Don't you think its odd that he doesn't ever tell us anything. Dyson is his lapdog, so why do you think he always is pushing Dyson at us. He knows that Lauren is our mate because she is the only one that can calm us when we go Blue Banshee."

I sit there for a second and think back and she's right, but I don't want her to be. "Speaking of Lauren how do you know she is m… our mate?"

"You're telling me that the first time that we touched her you didn't feel it in our bones that she was it. Oh wait no YOU didn't because you where to worried about that it hit you slower. Why do you think she is the only one that can reign me in when you let me out, why we always go back to her, why she is the only one that we have truly made love to?" she explains. When she talks about Lauren her body language changes like she's the most important thing in the world, and right now I agree with her.

"I loved Dyson." but even I don't sound convincing to myself

"Bullshit. You loved the idea of him. He is that safe option not the right one. For you to truly have loved him every part of you would have had to loved him, and that includes me. When he insults Lauren you get that this feeling of rage that you can't shake until he leaves. That feeling is me trying to get out at teach that pup a lesson on how to treat our mate." When she talks about Dyson her eyes somehow flash even brighter to an almost purple color and it kind of freaks me out.

All she has said makes me now she is telling the truth.

I finally ask the question she has been waiting for, "How do we fix this?"

She smiles, "First you let me out of this handcuffs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Realization

**I own nothing, Lost Girl belongs to Show Case and its creators.**

BO's POV

"What are you going to do when I let you free?" Does she really think that I would just let her go without knowing what she is gonna do. I've been scared of her ever since that first freed. Why let her out now?

The smile that she has had on her face falls of an her shoulders sag. She takes a deep breath and replies,"I won't hurt you. I just want us to be like we were always meant to be." She looks down at her feet, but when she looks up and I can see in her eyes that a new determination is there. With more confidence then ever she states. " I love Lauren. All I want to do is protect her and love her like she deserves and you are just gonna have to put your trust in that."

When she says this it hits me, what do I have to lose? "How do I get you out?"

Ysabeau's smirk return to her face and she snorts, " How do I know? You're the one that put me in here?"

She's right I put her here. Maybe if… I close my eyes and imagine that the handcuffs are off her and before I open my eyes i hear "Finally."

I look up and Ysabeau is fully standing and stretching out her limbs.

"What now?" I ask.

I can see that conniving look in her eye and before I do something about it she takes a step forward says," This might hurt," then takes both hands and grab the side of my head. The blackness takes over before I can even scream.

_LINE BREAK_LINE BREAK_LINE BREAK_

Still Bo's POV

"Oh my God, my head," I grown out as soon as I wake up.

After a moment of getting my bearings I sit up and look around, I guess that Tamsin decided to take me up to my room. I decide to go down stairs ,and when I make it I see the last person I expected sitting their playing a video game. "KENZI!"

Her head wipes around so fast that I'm surprised that her neck didn't snap. I see tears come to her eyes as she scream my name and proceeds to run and throw her arms around me.

"Bo! Thank God you're awake. I didn't think you where going to wake up. I can't lose you too," she nearly can't get the words out between her sobs.

"What are you talking about Kenz? How long was I out for?"

She looks up to my eyes, but shock and awe crosses her face, "Bo what happened to your eyes?"

"What are you talking you talking about? How long was I out for?"

She shakes her head and takes a step back, "Bo you were asleep for three days, we tried to take you to the doctor but every time we got you close to the door you would start succablasting us, so we had to take you to your room," she explains and looks at me with confusion on her face, "Why are your eyes different?"

I look at her like she is crazy, "What do you mean?" I ask as I walk over to a mirror. What I see makes me gasp. There is a neon blue ring around the pupil of my eyes. There is only one thing that I can think of that would do this… "Ysabeau?" the moment I wisper her name my eyes flash fully blue and a warmth goes throughout me. I feel almost complete but there is still something missing and then it hits me, " Kenzi where is Lauren?"

"No one has seen her in a couple of days she kind of disappeared we ha… Hold up where do you think you are going!" she screams when she sees me headed to the door with my keys in hand.

When I reach the door I turn around and say, "Kenzi I love you, and we will talk later, but right now I have to find my mate."

The look on her face I see before I walk out would have been hilarious any other time, but I have some serious apologizing to do and thats all I can think of right now.

_LINE BREAK_LINE BREAK_LINE BREAK_

Lauren's POV

These last three days have been awful. I don't think I have ever cried more in my life, even after Nadia died. I've called in sick to work, saying that I have the flu and they believed it so I have a couple of days until I have to deal with anyone. The last two days I have stayed at a hotel in hopes of Bo not finding me, but I really missed my bed so I came back home. I still love Bo but I know that I can't keep taking what she does to me and acting like I'm okay with it. I deserve more than what she is giving me.

I'm watching a documentary on evolution when I hear a nock at the door. I grown, I don't want to get up but I know if the person is Fae then there is a chance they will break down the door to get in so I go to answer it. "What can I d… Bo?" She is standing there with a look of shame and sadness on her face, all I want to do is hug her and ask what's wrong but I can't give in that easily. When she makes eye contact I gasp, "What's up with your eyes?" The blue in her eyes makes them more beautiful than ever.

She chuckles and says,"Thats a long story but not important now, I promise to tell you later but right now, if it's okay with you, can we talk."

I sigh,"Bo…"

"If you don't want to talk I'll respect that but can I please say what I need to say?" she is all but begging and it hurts my heart but I know I can't give in.

I put a mask of indifference on and she flinches but I ignore it, "You have two minutes."

She has a look of gratitude on her face, " Thank you Lauren, I know I don't deserve that. I'm done not owning up to my mistakes so I'm just gonna give it to you straight. I love you and only you." her words hit me in the heart and my mask cracks and I gasp, but before I can say anything she continues, "You are the only person I have ever made love to and the only one I ever plan to make love to in the future." The truth and determination I see in her eyes have tears come to my eyes. Bo goes to touch me but then thinks different and keeps talking. "Lauren, sweetheart, you're it for me and I plan to prove that to you. I want to be the one that you wake up to in the morning, the one that gets to say I love you everyday just because I can, the one that you call when a patient is being difficult and you just need to vent," I can't help but laugh when she says that. She smiles for the first time then gets the guts to step towards me but she still hasn't touched me yet. Her eyes flash completely blue and it takes my breath away because they are the brightest I have ever seen them. " Lauren, I want to be the one that gives you that family you have always wanted, I'm done caring that others don't want us together just because you are human. You are not just human," she grabs my face and stares right into my eyes,"you are the love of my life. I will take every minute we have together and love every second of it because I rather have you for 10 years than 1000 with someone else. I will never deserve you, but for some reason you wanted and loved me, and I hope you still do. I am going to change and be the women that you deserve to have. One that comes home every night, because you are the most loving and beautiful person in the world. One that loves you and only you, and one that is Faithful to you and only you. I know I am a Succubus, but I promise I will not sleep with any other person ever again. When I have to feed I will just kiss them and be done, no more taking more just because I want to, and I promise no more Dyson or Tamsin or anyone else we know. If it is an emergency I will take just enough to make it to you so that you can fix me up and I'll heal the normal way." By the time she is done we both have tears running down our face , but her eyes are still completely blue.

I touch our foreheads together and close my eyes,"I love you and I want all that too, but I can't just take you back… you are gonna prove that you really mean what you said," I look into her eyes and I can tell that she knows I mean what I am saying.

She smiles and gives me the most loving look I have ever seen, "Love, I plan on keeping that promise and showing you that I mean what I said everyday for the rest of our lives… Prepared to be wooed ."


End file.
